


You belong with me, Sensei

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tobirama is his and his alone, another mission another moment, daily life of KagaTobi, he will prank Hashirama later for this, kagami sulks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: In which Tobirama is giving a strange mission and someone isn't happy about it.Or,Just another day of the fluffy couple,





	You belong with me, Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> English isn't my first language and I have no beta.  
> Thank you for reading this ' v '

Breathless, the man glues his eyes on the figure before him, so beautiful... Still, he doesn't think there is a word for him to use and describe the other person, she is just so breath-taking, especial with those silver locks, what a strange colour, but at the same time, reminds him of silky cloths, makes him want to reach out to caress it, to tangle his fingers in those locks, but more important, he wants to tug on those, to grip on it and makes she cries. Ah? You said he supposes to be gentle to women? But darling, she isn't even a person, just an object, a toy for him to play, to break, he pays for her, just like many men before him, he can do whatever he wants to her. Flawless skin, he wonders how it would look like when he left his mark on her, red and purple bruises would look amazing on her. Chuckles to himself, the man's gaze becomes greedily as he examines her body up and down while she continues to give him such a show. He admits her movement is amazing, how her clothes fit her so perfectly, reveals here and there whenever she spins around, but in the end, to him, she means nothing and everything she does, it is only because he has bought her for the night. Laughter escapes his throat, the man feels his patience running out, and what's the point of watching her when he can just pin her down and ravish her? Grips on her sleeve, wordless, the man slams her on the wooden floor roughly, without a care about her, lust fills his eyes, he caresses her cheek, hand slowly travels lower and lower, down to her neck and definitely doesn't plan to stop there, however, before that, he looks into her eyes and gives her such twisted smile.

 

**"I do hope you will survive, would be a pity if you break like those toys."**

 

However, he finds it strange that there is no fear in her eyes, so different from those women who he played with back there, alcohol rushes through his veins, the man feels so eager right now, he loves challenge, especial against tough girl like her. Lost himself in those ruby, he never realizes the icy in it, nor the way 'she' smiles at him.

 

 **"Oh you shouldn't worry, I won't break..."** The girl gives him a moment for the words to sink it. **"Because you won't live long enough to do that."** As she speaks, pain shoots through his body, confusion, he moves his hand to his neck before lifts it up, eyes widen, cover in crimson - his hand now taint with blood. Like water, blood drips out from the deep cut on his neck, and he screams, a foolish choice as it only makes the blood comes out even more. Thrashes, he tries to cover the wound, but it is impossible, too big, too deep, and he is only a civilian, a rich one, but still, he is useless against people like _her_. Disgusts by the fact his blood is all over _her_ clothes and even _her_ cheek, the beautiful _girl_ \- or as the man said, a toy, a whore, stands up. However, something seem to be different, even though the figure still gorgeous as before, his body change, the feminine look is no more, from this angle, it is possible to say that, the girl is in fact a man. With spiky white locks and a pair of red eyes - even darker than the Sharingan, though, not that the victim would know. Squints his eyes, Tobirama seems rather displeased, he never understands the reason behind this, why should it be him? This mission isn't even that hard, but all the kunoichi is busy, sends out or not suitable for this kind of mission, and the shinobi nowadays has no knowledge about those things. In the end, after a lot of begging, Tobirama honestly couldn't say no to his brother. But yes, he is certain that someone won't be happy...

 

The only light source in the room, less illumination than any type he may receive at this moment - flickering -  yet, he shows no reaction over the candlelight's movement, and if he did, then he really a good actor, hides away his expression so good like that. Secretly, a dark shadow enters the room, as quiet as possible, with his chakra hidden because of the Senju's ability - no one is that suicide to bang in with their chakra flare-ups. As the figure approaches him, Tobirama slowly undresses himself, he would rather not wearing those scantily kimono any longer, especial when he no longer under his Genjutsu, this type of clothes only makes everything more awkwardly, it is design for a woman and not a man, not to mention his body is rather well-built. Half way through his actions, Tobirama suddenly trapped between a strong pair of arm, his back presses against someone's chest, the familiar scent is one of the reasons that keeps him from attacking the man, but yes, the Senju has already noticed him the moment he entered the room.

 

Still, before he could speak up or think of something, everything scatters as his head forced to turn to the side, warm pair of lips captures his, tongue slides inside, invades and brushes pass every corner in there, the hand keeps a tight grip on his jaw, but the other one hardly a good one. It sneaks its way under his kimono, not that much difficult seeing his clothes reveals way too much, sinful fingers caresses the skin before nails scratches down lightly on his chest, draws out strangled gasp from the Senju, which soon swallows by said person. Tongue meet his, tangles together, and god, he really enjoys kissing him, he loves the way the man treats him, always showers him with affections, the little touch, the little kiss, everything, but he also enjoys it when his partner take him rough and forceful, remind him that he belongs to someone, loves and treasures by them.

 

The moan slips out from his lips as his bud is squeezing between fingers - the man's naughty fingers, the hard tug on it makes his legs becomes weak, like jelly and Tobirama moves his hands, one grips on the hand around his chin, one grips on the man's shirt, to support himself, yet, it doesn't look like he wants to pull away. The kiss continues to carry on, saliva drips down to his chin, eyes squeezes tight, the world no longer exist and the Senju can only focus on his partner, too addicted to the kiss, too deep and lost in what the man is giving him. It feels too good, way too good for him... Soon, with the lack of air, his lung starts to burn and scream, but he doesn't want to end it, the kiss just so amazing, and he lost himself in those. Unfortunately, the man pulls back from him, with swollen lips and daze eyes, Tobirama gazes at him, cheek covers in dusty pink, part of his kimono falls over his shoulders and reveals the pale skin underneath, along with the two hard bud - results of sever teasing from the man.

 

" **Sensei**..."

 

Breathe hitches, the man could never control himself when he is in front of Tobirama, his throat feels so dry at the sight before him, so welcome, so invite, makes him want to ravish him right away, without a care about the world. Silver string connects their lips, Kagami wishes nothing more than claiming those lips yet again, he loves it, when the Senju all spread out before him like that, just for him. The thought make his blood rushes faster in his veins, and oh yes, he loves him so much. None of the Uchiha is sane, not even Kagami escapes the curse, but instead loving his clan, to think they are above everything, Tobirama is the source of his curse, his world, and surely, if something were to happen to the man, then the world can burn to ash. They are ninja, they are all going to hell one day, so what if Kagami is in love with his teacher, or what if they are dating? He intends to deserve it, so let's go to hell with it.

 

In the small and dark room, with only the candles to light up everything, the two gazes at each other, too lost in their own little world to think about the rest, but even so, years of experience keeps Tobirama more aware of their surrounding and more cautions than Kagami. Perhaps the Uchiha too, does notice about where they are, but he just choose to ignore it, unlike Tobirama, Kagami never the type to worry about those things, he loves the Senju and that's the only thing that matter to him. The moment Tobirama catches up with his breath, one gaze over the dead body in the room, he knows they need to leave, the mission already finishes, no point to continue their stay.

 

**"Kagami ..."**

**"Yes, sensei?"**

**"Let's go back."**

 

As bright as he can, Kagami smiles widely at Tobirama before gives him a small peck on lips, no matter where his sensei want to go, the Uchiha will never able to say no.

 

**"As your wish, my lover."**

 

Almost purrs out at those words, however, before they go back, Kagami gazes at the kind of clothes his sensei is wearing, he feels like it would be a shame if he doesn't do something about that. What a rare chance he can't just let it slide away like that. Tighten his arms around him, he presses their bodies closer, looks at him with those very same onyx, which reflects only Tobirama's shadow, just like the way the Senju is looking at him.

 

**"Sensei... Can we keep those clothes for tonight?"**

 

Lifts an eyebrow at such request, Tobirama gazes at himself, then at Kagami, something seems to click and his lips tug up, smugly smirk at his partner, one that make the poor Uchiha gulps in nervous while trying his hardest to keep himself in check. God, Kagami wants nothing more than to pin Tobirama down and messes him up, but he knows he better behaves, or Tobirama will make the next few days so painfully for him. Honestly, isn't he supposed to be the jealous one, why did it ends up like this? Kagami isn't happy that his lover accepts such mission, and while Tobirama is under a genjutsu the whole time, he is still jealous, because Tobirama is his and his alone, no one can steal his sensei away, he would go to hell and back just for the man. Though, he once again distracts as Tobirama leans forward, closes enough for the Uchiha to feel his warm breath as the Senju whispers next to his ear, even gives it a small nip just to tease his lover.

 

**"Pervert."**

 

And bam, Kagami already a tomato, but if it makes Tobirama smiles and laughs then the Uchiha has no problem stay as a tomato. God, Tobirama just understands him so well, and he never able to stay calm around him, his lover just so unfair like that, so attractive and it drives him crazy! The hug becomes tighten, he buries his face at the man's neck, bites and kisses the skin as if trying to punish Tobirama for teasing him like that, which makes the Senju groans out softly. Doesn't want to lose his control over the situation, Tobirama narrows his eyes and a dark glint appears in those crimson orbs, smirks at him, he grips on his lover's crotch, palm strokes against the fabric playfully. How adorable, Kagami already half-hard, it pleased the Senju to know he can affect his partner that much.

 

**"Sensei..."**

 

Small whine, even at such age, Kagami still never change and Tobirama never seem to mind his childish side.

 

**"You are playing with fire."**

**"I know."**

 

Pecks on Kagami's cheek, Tobirama carries on with his actions, massages the crotch playfully and kisses down to his jawline, oh yes, he knows just the right way to turn him on. Groans and moans lowly at Tobirama's skillful hand, Kagami will be damned if he lets his sensei mess with him like that.

 

**_[Two can play that game.]_ **

 

Kagami thinks to himself, hands travels down to the Senju's ass and squeezes it hard, makes the man's hand stop and presses himself against Kagami's body even more. However, Kagami isn't going to stop there, he slides his hands under the kimono, caresses the skin before tracks his finger between the cheek, circles around the entrance. The mewls from the Senju encourages him even more, Kagami pushes his finger in, but withdraw right away because he doesn't want to give him what he wants, the Uchiha wants to tease him even more, and with how heavily his lover pants and moans against him like that, Kagami knows he is doing the right thing. Grips on Kagami's shoulders, Tobirama tries to hold in his sounds, but fuck, it is so hard, Kagami knows his body so well and damn it, he starts to feel light head. Still, this isn't the right place for them to continue...

 

**"Kagami..."**

 

His voice sounds so husky, sends shiver down to Kagami's spine, yet, he loves it, never get enough of his sensei. Kisses and nips on Tobirama's lip, he grinds their bodies together, startled moan and groan leave them, but they both know, this isn't enough. Once again, they connect their lips together, tongues battle for dominant, hands travel up and down their lover's bodies, caresses the skin, tries to get more the warmth. It is harder to think straight, the room seems to spin and both of them could only think about each other, Tobirama mewls at the sensation, the finger is pressing against his hole, as if about to penetrate him, yet pulls back again, this is torture and fuck, he couldn't help but moves more against Kagami's finger. Kagami doesn't plan to stop though, he continues to abuse his lover's lips, tongue thrust and presses against Tobirama's tongue, forces the Senju to swallow their saliva. Chokes and moans, words entangling in his throat, yet, there is nothing Tobirama can do but kisses him back as much as possible, it feels so nice, so good, and he lost himself in the progress. What feel like thousand years finally comes to the end, Tobirama is so dizzy and has to cling to Kagami for supporting.

 

**"Sensei... Let's go home."**

 

It is too much for him to hold back and right now, he just wants to take Tobirama back, to finish what he starts, to claim his lover, to make him his. Fuck, he is so hard right now, Kagami doesn't think he can continue their game anymore, keeps a steady hold on Tobirama, the Uchiha quickly shunshin both of them away, oh yes, they are going to have a long night, but he doesn't plan to let anyone catch a glimpse of his sensei, even if it is just a dead man. Tobirama is his, so alluring and attractive, and Kagami is going to keep Tobirama to himself, forever and ever. As they disappear behind swirls of leaves, the room soon falls back into silence, with the candle slowly burn out and the dead body on the floor... No one going to notice until it is too late, and even then, it wouldn't be their problem, they have much more important to do, for example, continues their little fun.

 

_Curious, are we? Unfortunately, Kagami is far too possessive of Tobirama, and it is impossible for us to take a look at their little activities in the bedroom, so maybe next time, neh?_


End file.
